The Unknown Life
by misunderstood-15
Summary: Xanatos. the galaxy knew this name as the rutheless Sith Lord. But how did this story start? was she always the bloodthirsty, merceless muderer she is today? read and find out.rnp.s. this is my first fanfic, so please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer—I don't own many of these characters, except Xan and any other I make up along the course of this story, they are property of Star Wars and the people who wrote the Star Wars books. I do not own them!

I do own a puppy and a guitar, and you can't have them!

Xan had been running for some time now, and she had to rest. She looked for a place to sit and fell to the concrete. She saw no more than what was in her head. Memories. What had just happened? She thought back, not just to events that had just taken place, she had to think farther, what had lead up to this moment? She was 3, and her father was just coming home from yet another journey far from their home, a planet called Telos. She and her brother were cared for by a nanny when their father, Xanatos was away. "Daddy!" she screamed as she ran into his waiting arms. "How's my little angel?" he said, with a smile as he picked her up and carried her to the house, where her brother, Granta Omega was waiting. She looked up into her father's eyes, so similar to her own as he put her down. So dark blue, they were almost black, only hers were green. She looked over at her brother, he looked so much like their father. Strong cheek bones and jaw bones and eyes of the darkest blue. Black hair flowing gently to his shoulders. Hers was white as snow with black roots and cascaded all the way down her back. It was her father that donned her with the nick-name, angel. Angels were the fairest creatures in the galaxy, and he thought she had an incredible likeness to them. Xan loved her father, his kind eyes, he loved them so much. Her mother had been killed. Her father's father was killed by a ruthless Jedi. He had stabbed their grandpapa in the heart, right in front of him. As Xan found later, her father's need for revenge on the Jedi was the only thing that overshadowed his love for the two children. He nursed the hate and anger inside him, he needed revenge. It would ultimately destroy him and his children.

He had once been a Jedi , the evil one, his very own master. He hated the Jedi, and taught the children to do so also. He had trained them in laser-saber fighting from and early age.

They were never called them "lightsabers", this was a Jedi term, and never allowed. Xan was very force-sensitive and caught on quick. Granta wasn't, but he was good with a saber. But he got arrogant and made stupid mistakes. Xan and her father always fought with each other, Granta wasn't much of a challenge. Xan was good, but somehow her father always won, sometimes by a fraction of a second, or inch, but he always did. Xanatos always admired his daughter's ability with a saber, and often told her so. Granta was jealous of Xan, but never really let on. To anyone else, even Xan herself, they seemed thick as thieves.

"Father? Where are you going?", Xan said, 10 years old now. Xanatos was packing, saying he would be gone a very long time. "I'm just going a little journey, I'm just not sure when I'll be coming back.", he said, turning his back to her to resume packing. There was something in his gaze. He seemed very troubled. Something was deeply wrong with him. Xan didn't know what, but as she entered the room, she felt chilled to the bone, like and evil spirit was there. Xanatos turned and faced his daughter, his love for her could no longer hide the malice in his eyes. The evil rising in him. There was an icy fire burning in his eyes. Xan felt more afraid then she ever had. The look in his eyes, the fire, chilled her to bone. She held back a gasp. She had never thought something so menacing lay inside her father.

" It's time for you to go, angel", he said, with a hushed fierceness, almost a purr.

She nodded a left the room, without seeming to hurry.

What just happened? She wondered. Had the evil just gotten into him, and if so, from where? Or, had it always been there, she had just never seen it. But she was force-sensitive. She could sense things others couldn't. She could have sensed it. She should have seen it coming a while away.

Xanatos left that night, and as he said good-bye to Xan, she tried hard not to look in his eyes, but had anyway. She shivered at the icy gaze and quickly turned away. "Goodbye, Xan. Be good for your brother, I hope to see you again soon. Farewell." For a split second, the fire in his eyes died, and she saw the father she knew.

"Farewell, father.", Xan said, holding back the tears that threatened to overflow.

Xan and Granta watched their father mount his swoop and ride away. She didn't know how, but she knew this would be the last time they saw their father.

Xan was 12 now, nearly two years after her father had left. She and Granta had had slight communication with him. He told them about his surroundings and a child he had met that was around Granta's age, Bruck-something-or-other.

She was almost 13 when she got the news that nearly killed her. Xanatos had been killed.

By none other than the evil Jedi that had killed their grandpapa. After he left, she had always wondered about her father. Was he evil? Could she trust him? She had been so confused.

Now, she felt sick. Granta screamed in agony. It was 2 days before her 13th birthday.

She and Granta went into his room. Xanatos' body hadn't been found, so there wouldn't be funeral. They went around collecting cherished heirlooms for themselves and set out to organize the estate. Xan got his laser-saber. The very one he had trained her with. The one he had made as a boy. They found a box, high in the closet. It had their names on it.

Inside were two capes. One was black with darkest green lining. The other was black with midnight-blue lining. Xanatos had made them for his children.

They put on the cloaks and walked out of the room, side by side.

It was as if, for the first time, they knew their father was _never coming back._

Xan was now 14. Her father's death had both brought Granta and her closer together and driven them apart. Granta had obsessed himself in finding out the Jedi's name who had killed his father. He had even found one: Qui Gon Jinn. Needless to say, Granta wanted him dead, and made plans to find him.

Xan didn't go down that path of hate, but was consumed by her own grief. She practiced with her father's, now her, laser-saber. She practiced for hour's everyday, pretending her father was there, helping her, teaching her, the way he always had.

One day, Granta came to her and told her his plans to go hunt down and kill the Jedi, Qui Gon. "They are filthy creatures, Jedi. They should all be destroyed." He said, without a thread of emotion. Like a droid. Xan looked at him, with round eyes." How can you possibly blame _all_ the Jedi? Father was killed by one, not the entire order." she said, not entirely believing it herself. Granta gave her a look of astonishment, but didn't reply.

He started towards his swoop. Xan ran after him." You can't do this! You'll be killed!" she said, panicked. She stepped in front of him." The Jedi was strong enough to kill father, he'll kill you too!" she yelled. Granta seemed snapped from his trance and looked her in the eye. She stifled a scream. The same icy fire that had inserted themselves in her father's eyes now occupied their own space in her brother's. Without warning, he backhanded her so hard it sent her flying. "You humiliate me, sister. To say that the Jedi is stronger than I!" he said with a voice so cold that it chilled her. Her brother went over to his swoop and started to load it. She came up behind him and kicked him, hard enough to send him to the ground. He was older than her, bigger and stronger, but Xan was hard-headed and had a strong spirit. Enough even to challenge her brother. "You were always overconfident in your abilities. You were always cocky. Why do you think I always won when you and I saber-fought? You can hardly hold a saber, and you are going up against a Jedi who not only has had years of training, but is force-sensitive, also? What do you think you will accomplish? He will kill you!" she yelled at him, standing tall. If she did not want something to happen, it usually didn't. Granta rose to his feet, and faced her, "You will speak no more of me, you little brat. I could beat you any day with saber fighting! And I WILL defeat that Jedi!" said Granta. He was just as stubborn as his sister, but had an advantage. For now, he was stronger than her, physically. He backhanded her again, as hard as could. She flew backward and hit the ground hard.

While she was down, he turned and mounted his swoop. She came to as he disappeared into the afternoon sun.

Her howl of rage echoed in his ears as he left.

She couldn't let him do this. She couldn't lose him too. She had to save him. She had to get to him before he got to the Jedi.

hey guys, didja like it? sorry if there were many spelling errors, i'm very lazy and miss things easily.

review if you want to. the next one is coming soon, unless i forget.

byebye.


	2. chapter 2

"Who are you, dear? Why are you here?"

Xan woke and found herself looking into the face of some old grandfather-looking person. "I-I don't know. Where am I?" she asked as the old man helped her to her feet.

"You are out side of the Galactic Council building" said the man, indicating the gigantic building about a hundred meters to the left. Xan could not believe the size of the building. "Well, my name is Palpatine, I am the Supreme Chancellor, who are you?" the old man said, looking at her with concern. "My name is Xan" she said, still confused as to where she was, or what she was doing there. All she remembered was she needed to sit, then she was out. Something happened, but she was still in a deep state of shock and couldn't remember. "What are you doing here? Where are you from? And where are you going?" Palpatine said, wondering where she could have come from. She was thin, tall and dressed all in black, except for the lining of her cape, which was dark green. Her hair was cropped short, and spiked all around her head. He could sense the force in her, strong enough to be a Jedi. But he didn't say any of this aloud. Jedi did not usually lose themselves, fall to the pavement and lose their memory.

Xan started answering his questions best she could, "I'm not sure why I'm here, I'm from Telos, and-and I'm not sure where I am going." She answered, getting frustrated that she couldn't remember. She should! She was force-sensitive, so she should be able to remember such silly things as where she was and what she was doing there. She was also very worn out and her muscles hurt. She felt like she had traveled a long time and had run around Curoscant ten times. Curoscant! That's where she was. But why? She was too tired to figure it out now. "Do you know of any place I can stay?" she asked. The old man looked thoughtful, then said, "Come with me, I think I know a place you can stay at least the night." "Thank you." Xan said as she followed the man. She was not entirely sure he could be trusted, but she had a laser-saber. She would be ok.

She followed him to his speeder, and hopped in. He took her to a large apartment building, and they took the turbo lift to a level she hadn't been paying attention to, so she didn't know. The door opened and they stepped into a fine apartment. It was homey and pleasant. She wasn't sure if she would stay here, but she sure wouldn't mind if she did. There were people there, most of whom, she didn't know. Wait, the two men standing in the corner, they were Jedi. She gasped as she recognized the younger one. Suddenly, everything came rushing back to her.

She had watched Granta ride away, and gone into the house. Although he had told her what he was doing, he hadn't told her means by which do it. Even though he hadn't, Granta had been a meticulous note-taker. He had many writings in his computer, and had stored others everywhere. She went into his room and started to look. They seemed opposites in everyway; she kept her quarters very clean and orderly. Granta's were a picture of chaos. Papers, clothes, writing utensils, even dishes, littered the floor. His thoughts had always been orderly, but it seemed he compensated by keeping his quarters in a constant state of chaos.

Xan waded through the mess surveying. Where should she start? Her eyes looked around the room and rested on one lone holocube, sitting in its own little place on the floor. How odd. She picked it up and turned it on. The cube came to with images of Xanatos, Granta and herself. She searched through them, laughing at some. (Like the one of her first saber-fight with Granta- they were having such a good time, laughing their heads off, not able to concentrate on the fight. Xanatos came into view, telling them to stop at once, and they both jumped and tackled him.) She was laughing and looking through the pictures when she paused, looking at image that had suddenly appeared on the screen. It was a long list. She had found Granta's agenda.

First he would try to find a Sith master to train him. A laughable task, the Sith were believed to be extinct. And even if there were any left, why would they train him? He wasn't force-sensitive.

Next, he would go to Coruscant, to the Jedi temple, to see where the Jedi that killed his father would be.

Then he planned to kill him, as he had told her.

"Then what, Granta?" she said aloud to herself, never thinking about how easy it was to get this information. Although Granta had always made ridiculously detailed lists, he always left some things to revise. He always had a back door. Both children did, they got that from their father.

"At least I have an outline of where he would be." she thought to herself. She stood, looking around the room again. She had to bring him back.

She left and went to her computer.

She had to see where the Sith had last been in existence. That was where Granta would start. She couldn't find anything about their last whereabouts. She needed to go to the Jedi Temple where they kept their records. The Jedi would surely have know the last whereabouts of the Sith, their enemy. She would have to hack into the Temple's main computer. If she could do that, she could read the records. The Jedi never let any outsiders into the Temple, and though many places had records, very good ones at that, but none as complete as the Jedi's. Xan was an expert hacker, but getting into the Temple's records was no easy task.

She worked through the night, and was awarded with access to the records. Why were they so heavily guarded? In fact, the entire Temple was in high alert.

Suddenly, a display showed that someone in the Temple was tracking her computer, and disabling her access to the records.

If she wanted that information, she would have to get it soon, or risk getting cut off, or worse, discovered. She couldn't risk that. Her father had told both children that if the Jedi ever discovered them, they would waste no time to hunt them down and kill them. Now, even at 14, Xan still held it to be true.

There! There was the information she wanted! She printed it out and closed the connection. She turned of the computer and went to pack. She paid no heed that the person who was trying to track her had succeeded.

"Hello? Dear girl, have you fallen asleep?" said the old man who found her, Palpatine. She realized she hadn't said anything for quite some time. She looked up and was startled to find that everyone in the room, including the two Jedi, were looking at her intently, waiting for her next move. "I-I'm sorry. I am very tired." Xan said. Seeming to satisfy them, they looked at each other. Palpatine spoke, "She is still in this state of shock, the same way I found her. I was wondering if she could stay here the night, with Jedi escort already here, it might be the best choice. " He said, looking at the Jedi and a woman dressed in an amazing, but uncomfortable-looking gown. Her hair was done up in an elaborate twist held by what looked like a basket. "Why would she need a Jedi escort?" asked the older Jedi, the younger said nothing. He was the one she recognized, but from where? He looked at her and she held his gaze, trying to figure out where she had seen him, why he was so familiar. He broke her gaze when the woman spoke.

"Hello, Xan. I am Padme and this is Jedi master Obi-Wan Kenobi and his apprentice Anakin Skywalker. This is Supreme Chancellor Palpatine." Padme said kindly. Palpatine and the Jedi were over in the corner of the room, discussing her, no doubt. She couldn't hear what they said, but here's their conversation for you to know:

"Again, why does she need Jedi protection?" Obi-Wan asked, not getting an answer that satisfied him.

"She is force-sensitive, enough to be a Jedi, I was wondering if you had ever seen her before?" Palpatine said, looking at then intently.

"No, but you still haven't answered our question, why does she need Jedi protection? Being force-sensitive does not warrant a Jedi escort." Obi-Wan answered. Still, Anakin was silent. "She is in great danger, and all though is probably not connected with Senator Padme, she still needs a safe place to rest. She can be tested at the Temple tomorrow to see how force-sensitive she is, in case you don't believe me." Palpatine said, guessing Obi-Wan didn't believe him. Really, Obi-Wan did know she was quite force-sensitive, he felt it. He also felt something else emanating from her but wasn't sure what it was. It wasn't the dark side of the Force, but wasn't good either. He would have plenty of time to find out, though. With a sigh, he consented. Xan could stay the night. Anakin didn't know what to think about her. She wasn't dangerous, was she? She could be, but if she meant harm to them, she hid it well. He felt something from her, as his master did, and was just as puzzled by it. He was pleased with his master's decision. He was just a curious about her as his master. "Very well." said Palpatine, obviously pleased with the arrangement.

They called Padme over and told her of the arrangement. She seemed pleased.

Palpatine left and Padme showed Xan to her room before retiring.

Obi-Wan and Anakin sat for a little while in the empty living room. "What do you think of her?" asked Anakin, who couldn't keep silent any longer. Obi-Wan considered for a moment. "I don't know." He said simply. "She seems so odd, unlike anyone I've ever seen. Both good and bad swirling inside her, but its hard to see which the dominating emotion is. Maybe she will come out of this shock by tomorrow. But, we shall see. I have to look after an errand, I will be back shortly." He said, and left the room. Anakin agreed with his master, she wasn't easy to understand. There was something way too interesting about her. It had intrigued the young, curious padawan from the time he first saw her, just hours ago. He never thought he would see her again, but here she was, in the same building, almost the same room. She seemed familliar, from long ago, he had heard of her, but he had never met her. Xan. The name itself sounded familliar.  
Oh, well. He had to keep to his job of surveillance of Padme, guarding her was more important that this strange girl he had encountered.

Xan couldn't sleep. She had to remember. She forced herself to remember.

She booked a flight out on the first available starship. She traveled for weeks, finding no sign of Granta. Weeks turned to months, months turned to years. She met many colorful characters, and learned to be quite the pilot, even buying her own ship. She returned home every few months to get her bearings and money left to her by her father, but left soon after.She hadn't been home in nearly six months, when she found her brother. It had been nearly 5 years and she was now almost 19. Granta was nearly 26. She found he was heading to Curoscant. He found out that the Jedi that had killed his father was now dead. But he had an apprentice. The apprentice was Granta's new target. He was already on his way to Curoscant, already ahead of her. She needed to get to him!

She arrived in Coruscant three days after Granta did. She could guess his plan. He would track down the Jedi, and try to kill him. The Jedi was at the Temple. He and his apprentice were soon going on another mission. He had an apprentice. Xan was horrified; Granta would be taking the closest thing this person had ever had to a father. Xan couldn't let that happen, she knew what it was like.

What would Granta do? Stake out the Temple? Break in and hide in one of rooms? She decided to contact the Jedi first.

She broke into the Temple late at night on her fifth day on the planet. She had not heard anything else about her brother, and assumed he hadn't acted yet. She went into a room called "The Room of a Thousand Fountains". It was the most beautiful room she had ever seen. Everywhere, there were flowers, shrubs and trees. The sound of the fountains was interesting; whichever one you were standing next to, you could hear that one, plus the waterfall in the distance. She wondered how big the room was, and how many fountains were in there. She was thinking about running around and counting them, when she heard a voice. She ducked behind a bush and peered over it, seeing who the voice belonged to. She found a young man, around her age, and he was talking to himself. Not wanting to interrupt what seemed a very important conversation, she turned to leave. She was hit with a feeling of uneasiness; there were dark ripples in the Force. Granta. He was one a few. He could make himself a void. Emitting no Force, making im very difficult to track. But Xan could always feel when he was close, whether he was cloaking himself or not. He was here, but where? She turned to the left and found herself facing a tree. She looked into its branches and saw a figure clinging to a branch directly above the young Jedi's head. Granta. He crouched, ready to spring. The Jedi was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he didn't notice Granta draw his saber. As Granta sprang, Xan leaped as well, sabers drawn and ready. She kicked the Jedi out of the way and met Granta's full force. He had grown and gotten stronger since she last saw him. But she had too. She met his lunge and swung down hard with her own saber. Granta parried her blow and swung at her again. He was much better with a saber and was impressively fighting against her relentless attack. Xan didn't want to hurt her brother, merely knock some sense into his head. She allowed Granta to maneuver her to the edge to the waterfall. The moon shone off the water and it was easier to see. The young Jedi came to, and was bewildered to find two people he didn't know in the Jedi Temple with lightsabers. For a moment her wasn't sure he has fully awake.

Granta was tiring, as was Xan. They had switched places, now Granta was next to the waterfall. Xan spoke "Granta! Please! Stay this madness!" Granta looked at her, and even in this darkness, she saw that the fire still burned in his eyes, even more than before. She didn't want to admit it, but he was evil. She couldn't save him. He spoke "Xan, Xan, Xan, madness you say? This is not madness! What is, is a man who devoted all of his time and resources to a girl! When he had a son that he could nurture right there, you always got the best of his time, his money, everything!" Xan couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Granta, that's not true! Father never gave more to one of us than the other! He loved you just as much as he loved me! And I will not allow you to kill this Jedi! And do to his apprentice what was done to us!" She said, her voice wavering. She never thought Granta felt like this. It brought tears to her eyes. Granta shook his head and said, "You will not allow me? Since when have I needed your permission?"  
"Since now." Xan said and swung herself around to build up force. She landed a hit on his saber so hard it forced him to lose his footing. She fell to the ground and kicked his feet out from under him. She jumped up and faced him, her back to the water fall. She put the laser to his throat. It looked as if she had won, but Granta drew his saber and pushed hers away, his throat slightly singed. He jumped over her head and landed on the banks of the waterfall. Xan turned to face him and was met with a slash from his saber. She easily avoided it and slashed at him. He dropped his saber slightly and it hit the water. It buzzed for a second and shorted out. Xan only needed to lunge and he would be dead. But he was her brother. And although, unlike when they saber-practiced when they were younger, he was trying to kill her, she showed mercy and Granta knew this. "I don't need your pity, or your mercy, sister." And with that, he jumped off the waterfall. He missed the rocks and landed in the pool. He took a breath and dived under. He had escaped, but Xan paid him no more heed. He couldn't do anything without his saber, he needed to repair it and if the Jedi wanted him, then he wouldn't be too hard to catch.

Xan turned to the young Jedi and helped him up. He looked at her with amazement. She said to him, "That was my brother, Granta." Her words caught in her throat, they sounded strange to her. Toneless, and eerie. She turned from him and ran down the path, out of the room, out of the Temple. She suddenly wished to put as many miles between her and her brother as possible. She ran for what seemed like miles, when everything that had happened caught up with her. She had to sit. She looked for a place to sit and didn't see a little debris on the ground. She tripped, and hit her head hard on the concrete. She saw no more until Palpatine woke her.


	3. chapter 3

Xan was both pleased and disturbed to remember this. She hadn't known she could remember so much; even the scent of the flowers had come to her. She just about to close her eyes when a soft knock came from the door. "Come in!" Xan said, pulling a robe around her. Anakin opened the door and walked in. "Can I ask you some questions?" he asked. Xan considered. She was most likely going to be questioned to within an inch of her life tomorrow. But she felt she owed Anakin some answers, so with all this in mind, she said, "Sure." It was a reasonable request, she thought. Anakin cleared his throat. "Are you a Sith? Where did you get that lightsaber? Where did you learn to fight? Where are you from? Are you a human? Why was you brother trying to kill me? Why did you stop him?" Anakin rambled. He was obviously too curious to word his questions tactfully. Xan thought for a moment and answered, "No, I'm not a Sith, this lightsaber was my father's, when he died, I got it. I learned to fight from my father. Yes, I am a human, from Telos. My brother was trying to kill you because your master's master killed my father; he never forgave him for that. Granta has wanted revenge ever since, and this drove him to make an attempt on your master's life. You would have been a bonus, he hates all Jedi." Xan said, quickly, mocking Anakin's attempt to question her. But she slowed when she talked of her brother, and Anakin knew that was no laughing matter. He had one last question. "Who was your father?" Xan looked thoughtful, she didn't really want to tell him, but she sensed that, with his personality, he would keep bugging her unless she either answered him, or, told him off. She chose to answer him. "My father was named Xanatos." Anakin looked odd at the mention of his name; obviously, it struck a chord in him. Xan continued, "He was Qui-Gon Jinn's first apprentice. But after he stabbed my grandfather right in front of my father, Xanatos left the Order." At the mention of Qui-Gon's name, Anakin seemed to have a stab of pain. "You father was an evil man. He stopped at nothing to get what he wanted: money and power. He cared for and trusted no one and tried to kill Qui-Gon and my master on more than one occasion." Anakin said plainly. Xan bristled. "You didn't know him! He cared for and loved my brother and I! You shouldn't talk about things you don't have all the facts to." She said coldly. Anakin looked at her in shock at this outburst. He should have expected it. But instead of keeping his mouth shut, he said, "You shouldn't talk of things you know nothing about. He tried to destroy everything that should have been precious to him! He didn't care for you or your brother." If looks could kill, Anakin would have been lying in about a thousand pieces on the floor. Xan stood and said, "Don't you dare speak of my father that way!" Anakin stood also, to find Xan was almost his height. "Get out." Xan said. Anakin left the room, hastily, to say the least! Xan was still simmering. He spoke with such conviction, Xan decided to check it out. There was a computer in her room, and she decided to see if she still could hack into the Temple's records again. It took her quite awhile last time. But now, she knew their passwords. She hoped desperately that they hadn't changed the passwords. Amazingly enough, they hadn't! She went into the records and searched. She after about half and hour, she found Qui-Gon's file, but nothing on Xanatos. There! It was in Qui-Gon's file. "Gotcha" She said, opening it.

She read about how he had left the Jedi, how he had done business, Off-World, a mining company that stripped the land in search of valuable substances. How he had almost destroyed Telos, his home, the home of his children. She read how he had even tried to destroy the Jedi Temple. He set up a powerful explosive that would have quite the crater where the Jedi Temple would have been standing. All those children……….Xan felt sick. How could her father have done this? The man she had trusted and who had raised her, nurtured her, trained her, loved her, had tried to kill hundreds of innocent people. Most of them _children_. Xan shook her head. She was shocked, how could he have done this? Everything she thought she knew about her father was shattered. She closed the file, she couldn't read anymore. She decided to find out about Qui-Gon. She found he had been the one to save the Temple, and many lives. She read about all the great things he had done. This was why he was held in such high esteem. She closed the file and turned the computer off. She felt numb, as all these things tried to sink in at the same time. As she fell onto the sleep-couch, she promised herself that she would _never_ cause such pain and destruction. She slipped into a dreamless sleep.

A knock at the door woke Xan. It seemed only seconds since she had shut her eyes. Going on this logic, she suspected it might be Anakin again. Although, now sun was shining through the curtains, she decided to base her next action on who actually was behind the door, that hadn't stopped knocking. "Who is it?" she yelled at the door, as she pulled a robe over her borrowed pajamas. "It is Obi-wan Kenobi. May I enter?" came a voice from behind the door. "Yes." Xan said as the doors opened and the hansom older Jedi entered the room. Obi-Wan still couldn't get over how she looked. From her white hair and pitch roots, to her dark eyes, to her odd taste of clothes. Although, he had seen some interesting looks in his travels, no one ever looked quite like her. He and Anakin had discussed her last night, before an attack was made on Senator Padme, and he had taken off after a droid. It had been a long night and Xan was surprised he was up so early. Anakin had said she was hard to read, and she was, Jedi could usually sense if someone was good or evil, but Xan eluded either possibility, almost like a Void. That's what people who had the ability to completely disguise themselves from the Force were called. They emitted no Force sign at all and this made then very hard to track. But there was something from her, confusing though it was, it was there. She seemed completely balanced between good and evil. She seemed to have no rhyme or reason. No purpose, no mission, no nothing. There was nothing written of her either. She should have at least been listed on Telos. Granta was, Xanatos was. Xan was nowhere, either she really wanted to hide, or Xanatos hid her, for some reason. She was……indescribable. She stood out, but only if she wanted to. Another anomaly about her was her skill with, and her possession, of a lightsaber. No one outside the Jedi Order was allowed to have one. No one except the Sith. But with no obvious evil in her, she couldn't be one. Xan grew uncomfortable under Obi-Wan's gaze, and drew the robe closer to her. "Master Obi-wan?" she asked. He stirred from his trance and said,"You are to go to the Temple today, where the Jedi Council will decide what will be done with you. Anakin will be here in 15 minutes to escort you to the speeder." Xan nodded and Obi-wan left the room. Xan was shocked; the Council needed to decide what would be done with her? She had survived the past 19 years without help, why did she need it now? No matter how pointless this meeting sounded, she had to go. What would she wear? All she had were her travel clothes; a fitted shirt with wide sleeves, a vest full of pockets, a pair of pants, with more pockets, her utility belt and a pair of knee-high boots. Her lightsaber was always with her, as was the cape her father made for her. All of her clothes were black, and somehow didn't seem befitting of a meeting with the highest ranking Jedi in the galaxy. "Oh well" she said to herself as she looked at her reflection.

As she finished dressing, someone knocked at the door. She opened it and there stood Anakin. They walked out into the hall and towards the turbo-lift in silence. As they stepped into the turbo-lift, Xan looked over at Anakin, who had kept about two arms distance between themselves. "You know, I won't bite." She said. Anakin smiled and took a step closer to her. The lift doors opened and they stepped out to meet Obi-wan at the speeder. They hopped in and sped off to the Temple. Curoscant was a weird planet. Buildings towered high into the sky and many stories below the street. It seemed void of all natural beauty. She missed Telos, it was a gorgeous planet.

Xan waited anxiously outside the Council room while Anakin and Obi-Wan we briefed on their next assignment. Finally, it was her turn. She stepped into the room with a reassuring look from Obi-Wan. They disappeared behind the closed doors and Xan turned to face the Council. Yoda called her attention. "Obi-Wan has said many things about you. Unknown to us, you are and ask you questions, we must." Xan nodded. A tall dark man named Mace Windew started the questioning. "We were told you father was Xanatos, of Telos. Is this true?" "It is." Xan answered back. "He is also my namesake." Mace was extremely hard to read, there was no registered emotion in his dark eyes, almost the same color of his skin. "What did you know about him?" Mace asked and trained his eyes on her. "Not as much as I should, I suppose. I knew him as a father. I knew him as a loving and caring person. I never knew very much about him, and I see now, I was very sheltered growing up." She said, never flinching under Mace's stare. Mace looked interested at the thought that Xanatos could have loved or cared about anyone. He looked at Yoda, who nodded slightly and Mace continued questioning her. The questioning went on for some time; they asked her great more questions and began to asses her abilities in the Force. They held up a small screen, with the back facing Xan. They asked her to describe the image on their side. She described many of them with such detail, they were tempted to check her side and make sure she really couldn't see the images. The rest of the questioning, I will not put you through, it was very dull and Xan herself began to tire. Finally, they were finished and Yoda said,"Decide about you, the Council must. Escort you around the Temple until we are finished, Anakin Skywalker will." Xan nodded and Anakin entered the room to be told of his duties for the day. He would escort Xan around the Temple and take her through a normal day at the Temple. First stop: breakfast. Neither of them had eaten that day and both were starving. It was between breakfast and lunch at the Temple and the cafeteria was almost empty. As they started to eat their meal of fresh fruit, protein cakes and juice, Xan said, "So, how long have you been a Jedi?" Anakin nearly laughed at the question. Obviously, she didn't know that if an applicant was more than three years of age, they were often considered too old, and not accepted. Anakin had been a rare exception, being accepted when he was 9. "I was nine when I joined. But usually, children have to much younger." He expected questions about why he had been so lucky, why he was allowed to join so old. But all he got from Xan was a nod and a question not concerning him. "What is the Force? Why is it so important? What can it do, and what does it mean to be Force-sensitive? My father told me al my life that I was "Force-sensitive". That I had skills not many people had, but he never explained it too me." Xan took another bite as Anakin swallowed his. "Well, the Force is-"he started and went into the lengthy explanation and answer to her questions. They were completely engrossed in their conversation and didn't notice that the place had filled with children eating their afternoon meal until the noise got loud they couldn't hear each other talk. Now, Jedi children are well-behaved, but they are children and get carried away. "Is there anywhere quieter?" Xan asked above the noise. Anakin nodded and led her out the cafeteria to a small hallway. He stopped in front of a room marked, "Sparing Room" and said with a glint in his eye, "Would you like to-" "Play?" Xan interrupted, smiling slightly. Anakin smiled and opened the door. Xan walked in and started to memorize everything. Every bump in the floor, every box and crate placed around for difficulty. Anakin pushed a button on the wall and a crate of lightsabers came down from the ceiling. Anakin took one and motioned for Xan to do the same. These were training sabers, set at a very low energy. They would not cut, just singe, to let the person know he was hit. Xan chose one that resembled the one she owned. Xan moved into attack position and Anakin followed suit. He made the first move, which Xan easily avoided. Anakin wanted to see what she could do how good she was with a blade and started slow. Xan sent a searing blow across one of his legs and Anakin winced. He gave her a little taste of laser and she bit her lip to keep from wincing. Anakin swung at her again, but she saw it coming and parried, swiping at him with her blade. It didn't touch him, because he jumped onto a box to give him the upper hand. Indeed! She hit him again on the leg and jumped over his head and somersaulted onto a large crate. Anakin had severely underestimated her. She held her lightsaber with one and hand motioned for him to join her with the other. He did. And they fought like it was a matter of life and death. Their moves were too fast to time. They were both tired, and their muscles felt like water. But neither gave up. Then, as Xan leapt onto the next box, she lost her footing and Anakin leapt up after her. Before she could regain her footing, Anakin had dealt a blow to her throat. He hadn't meant to actually touch her, but she moved and the saber touched skin. Xan gave a slight cry. She stood to her full height and Anakin was worried she might strike him. Being about his height, if she was bitter about losing, as most people were when they spared with him, she could be dangerous. But as she stared at him a smile came to lips and she said,"Good fight! You know, you were lucky this time!" she laughed, very out-of-breath. Anakin laughed too and bowed to her, to show respect. It was how the Temple sparing pairs ended their matches.

Just then, Anakin's comlink buzzed and he answered. It was Yoda, who had called to tell Xan she was needed in the council room. Immediately. Xan hurriedly walked out of the room and down the hall, and into the Council room, burns and all. Anakin walked in after her.

There were only two people there now, Yoda and Mace. Both looked at the pair with raised eyebrows. The burns on their bodies weren't very obvious, but the singed and cut clothes were, plus the burn on Xan's neck. Mace cleared his throat and Xan new what was coming before he had even started to speak.

"Xan, you will not be trained. You have many extraordinary abilities, but you are simply too old." Mace said. Xan felt like she had been slapped in the face. Mace continued,"You will stay here until suitable accommodations can be found for you." Xan nodded, grateful they weren't going to tell her they wouldn't take her and toss her out on the street. But compared to what Mace said next, she would have preferred that. "Xan, we also need you to turn over your lightsaber. None outside of the Jedi is allowed one, and it should have been returned when your father left the Order." Mace said this gently, but it felt like he had stabbed a saber through her. She turned to leave. "No one except the Sith , master Jedi." She said coolly and walked out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I own nothing recognizable shock!.

I do own Xan, but not her name.

Xan walked out of the Council room and down the hall, then collapsed in a chair.

She heard footsteps coming towards her; she didn't bother to look up.

Obi-Wan had given him the task of packing for their next mission, but Anakin had heard what Xan said and went to talk to her. He sat down next to her; his hands folded him his lap. "I'm leaving, on a mission. for the Jedi." He said.

"I would expect a mission to come from no other source." Xan whispered. She hated it when people stated the obvious.

Anakin smiled ever-so-slightly. Xan stood and began walking to her room. Anakin let her go; she needed time to get her thoughts together.

Xan read his mind, something she had learned to do from a very young age.

She should 'gather her thoughts' eh? She sighed as she opened the door to her room. she used the Force to med minor rips and tears in her clothes, then a patch kit from her utility belt for the rest. She went to refresher and splashed some water on her face. Something wasn't right in this room. She looked up and saw a small durasheet taped to the mirror.

_I seem to have misjudged you, never again._

_You think you can run?_

_You are my prey, I will hunt you down._

_Wherever you go, whatever you do, I will be there, waiting._

_We **will** meet again, my darling sister._

_Granta._

Xan read the note twice; Granta's handwriting.

There was a loud knock at the door.

With shaking hands, Xan absently put the not into a small pocket on her utility belt.

She slid the door open, Anakin walked inside the room, brushing past Xan.

He looked at her, his eyes held an emotion Xan couldn't read, his thoughts were closed off to her, she was still slightly flustered about the note.

"Xan, do you want to trained, in the Force?" he asked eagerly, but with the proper restraint. Xan nodded, tilting her head a little. "I think I have someone you should meet, in fact, you've met him before."

Xan walked down the street, and into an old coffee house. She slid into a booth and picked up a menu, knowing full well what she was going to get. An old man sat down across from her, she lowered her menu. "Do you remember me?" he asked. She studied the man, he had regal robes, gray hair and wrinkled skin.

"Supreme Chancellor Palpatine." Xan replied.

"I have a proposition for you." he said.

She nodded, knowing what he was about to ask her. she looked into his light blue eyes, she could sense something from him that wasn't with the Jedi. This was a presence not in the Temple entirely. Whatever it was was intriguing.

"There is another side of the Force, that is not so fiercely guarded as the kind the Jedi practice. You have many startling abilities already. I would consider it an honor to train you. you would become my apprentice and learn the ways of the Dark side. Would you accept this offer?" he asked.

She considered, for a moment. Then nodded,

"I accept."

It's short, pointless, and badly written, so I apologize. I will edit this sometime, I just wanted to post it.

But if you liked it, (even if you didn't) please review!

p.s. to clear up any sort of confusion for the few who read my story, Xanatos was a character in the Jedi apprentice series,

I made him my character's father.


End file.
